Give me love
by DelenaLov3
Summary: What happens in the rest of season 4? :o my version
1. Introducing Hanna

**Hey you guys, **

**I'm from Portugal so sorry if this has gramar mistakes.**

**this is gonna be a Haleb, Ezria, Emaya and Spoby story. In this story, we'll find out Maya was never really dead and Ezria get back together.**

**I do not own PLL. **

**Chapter 1: **

**Hanna POV:**

Red Coat is finally gone. I really can't believe it was CeCe the whole time.

Ezra and Aria, Toby and Spencer, and of course, Caleb, will go on halloween party. Paige and Em broke up. Emily still loves Paige but I know she's not in love anymore.

I'm making sure to have sexy lingerie and that clothes are all the best marks. i spent a day shopping with my friends, but Aria bought weird that only suits her stuff, Emily casual stuff and Spencer intellectual stuff. of course me and Mona have the best taste on clothes. we stole some stuff too. I missed it.

But we didn't get caught, of course. My mum would kill me. They don't know who killed Wilden. Not yet. But it was not my mother, thank didn't die, with a lot of luck.

" Darlin", Caleb said, kissing my neck. I hugged him, turning around. I started sobbing.

" Baby, shh. What's wrong?"

" This is s-so messed u-up." I said between sobs. "A-A isn't gone and you're l-leaving me."

" Angel..." My tears were making his shirt get wet but he didn't seemed to care. " Come on, I'm leaving for a short time and I'll be coming to visit."

I sobbed louder and he kissed my forehead.

" Baby..."

" Please don't leave me." he kissed my lips softly, feeling my salty tears.

" I would never leave you, Han. Never. And why? Because i love you above everything. You are my world, love. You teached me how to love. You made me change, for better." I stopped crying. " I love you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now let's get dressed to the Halloween party, Baby."


	2. Everything can work out

**Some Ezria here. I know I know. It hurts so much. EZRA IS A! :(**

**Chapter 2:**

**Aria POV: **

I went to meet Ezra. Is CeCe really gone, there's no body?

And is Alison alive? I just know A is a man. but who?

"Hey." he said, quietly. I smiled and hugged him. I love Jake, I do, but Ezra is... Ezra. He's the love of my life and I need him. So much.

" Hey..." he kissed my lips. " Does this mean we're back?"

" Yea... I guess so." he said, pecking my lips again. I bit my lip.

" Team Ezria!" I shouted. I'm such a freak.

" Forever, baby" he promised, puting me closer. His hands were on my ass. " Forever."

" Look my costume! "

" You're just gorgeous." he said smiling. "You don't look bad yourself, handsome." I said with a smirk.

" I love you, baby."

" I love you so much Ezra."

" Shall we?"

" We shall."

He took my hand and drove me out of the door.

**Sorry for the small chapter. This is just a small introducion to the story from our 4 fav girls :)**

**Xx**


	3. Meant to be

**Spoby now :)**

**Review. When I finish the introducing, I'll just keep writing if you review me.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Spencer POV:**

Toby isn't mad at me, not anymore. I love him so much that I wouldn't handle it.

He sleeped with me. When I woke up, I had his strong arms around me. I kissed him and got up carefully to keep him asleep. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and put casual clothes on. his shirt and shorts.

when he woke up, he found me staring at him.

" Hey" I said. "Morning."

" Hey, baby" he kissed my forehead.

" Are you mad?..." I said quitly.

" Not anymore. I love you, Spencer."

" I do love you too, Toby. Too much to tell." I kissed him. We spent a part of the day watching movies.

Then I put on my Halloween sexy costume.

" Wow." it was all he could say. " Hide the drool, baby." I smirked.

He smiled and got dressed.

" Let's go?"

" Yes."

He took my arm and lead me to the door. He kissed me and drive to the party.

**So sorry for the short chapter. As I told you, this is just the begining to introduce the couples and chapter.**

**Like I said, Review. Xx Love you all**


	4. Being In Love- With our Ex

**This will be the biggest indroduction of all of them, not because Emily is my fav (she is not, my fav is our little Hanna 3), but because there are some explanations to do. About Paige and her. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Emily POV:**

Me and Paige broke up yesterday. I'll explain:

Flashback:

_"Emily... Please... I love you. "_ _Paige was crying now. I felt so bad for her._

_" Paige, I love you too but... I can't. I'm not in love anymore. You lied to me."_

_" This is about Maya? She's gone, Em. She's not coming back. You need to move on." she said, angrily. I felt so bad for her. She was crying so much._

_" Paige... I'm sorry." I said, now crying too. _

_" Have you ever truly loved me?"_

_" Yes, I did. ", I saw more tears running down her cheeks. " Please, try to understand. I can't be with you, because I can't swim again. And you want me to. You want us to be swimming together. And it's just not gonna happen."_

_" We could TRY" she said, between sobs. " We could try this, you could try to swim."_

_" I DON'T WANT THIS NEITHER, PAIGE!" i screamed, tears filling my chocolate brown eyes. " But get over it, try to move to other girl. I know I was your first kiss and love, as a girl. But there will be others. You can try."_

_" Did you get over Maya, your first girlfriend? And tell me you don't love Ali anymore. Tell me that, and I'll get over you."_

_My heart stopped. I couldn't lie to her. _

_" I still love them both, but I still love you too."_

_" And with which one of us are you in love with, Emily?" I sighed. She had her makeup running down her face with the tears._

_" I'm sorry, Paige." _

_" Of course you are." she said, coldly. "Have fun with your dead girfriend."_

_Then she ran away, crying. That made my heart hurt. I was feeling so bad for Paige. She would never be the Paige I knew. I'd just broke her heart._

* * *

New call. Then I stopped my memories. Hanna.

" Hey, Han."

_" Hey, how are you, Em?"_ I sighed. " Fine, Hanna."

" _No need to lie to me. We are best friends forever, remember?_" I smiled. Hanna is so sweet. From all my best friends, she's my favourite. She is the one who accepts me the best and helps me.

" I know Hanna. But I'm fine. What about you?"

"_ I'm scared. _"

" What is goin' on?"

"_ I'm scared. Every Halloween, A shows up and tries to kill one of us. Or one of our boyfriends/girlfriends."_

" Don't be scared, Han. Bye, see ya."

I got dressed. Today I was wearing a suit. I was very pretty. And I felt myself.

When I was getting out of the house I saw in a car two girls. One was brunette, the other was a blonde hair so well known. Ali? _No, Emily, you're allucinating. You have to stop watching NCIS-LA. _


	5. Never trust a Pretty A

**I do not own PLL (if I did Ezra wasn't A, Caleb didn't leave and Maya didn't die for sure)**

**Chapter 5**

**Hanna's POV**

I got to the party with Caleb. Then I saw... JASON? Jason Dilaurentis?

" Caleb, I'll be right back." I kissed him quickly. He turned around and went to Aria's direction,

I got right in front of Jason.

" Hey."

" Hello Hanna." He smirked. "What do you want?"

" We need your help."

" The last time you said that you all almost make me get killed."

" Come on." I pleaded him with my big blue eyes. He sighed.

" What do you need?"

" Is Ali alive?" he opened his eyes a lot when I said it. " What are you talkin about?"

" Come on, don't play dumb. I know you know something about the night of her "death". So cut the crap and let's get right in the subject." I saw him rolling his eyes.

" hanna, we got to her damn funeral. I know this is hard you too, but she was my sister. So let it be. Move on."

" You didn't answer me."

" Oh god, won't you drop it?" I smirked. " Nope."

" Please, Jason." I was begging now. I needed so much to know. And he knew something that he was too scared to tell. " Please." I whispered. His face got softer.

" Hanna, I don't think she is alive. I never had proves. They are after me because of the NAT club. But you and your friends know that too, Han. I'm in danger. But I don't think Alison would try to kill her brother. We may fight but I loved her." His eyes were full of tears. He looked at the side to not let them fall. I wish I had that strong.

" What about the night she dissapeared?"

" She got in a huge fight with Melissa and CeCe. Melissa was angry because of Ian and CeCe... CeCe was just furious. I don't know what Ali did, but it was horrible. However I don't think she would kill her. CeCe was not that mean."

" There is no worst angry equal to the one of a hurt woman." I sighed. He looked at me. " What?! It's a quote!"

He laughed. "Goodbye Hanna. Happy Halloween."

" Happy Halloween!" I screamed. He was really not like Alison. He was happier.

* * *

" Hanna?" someone hold my waist from behind.

" Caleb." I said, blushing. " You look cute blushing." I giggled.

" I know." Then I showed him my tongue. He kissed me. The kissed started soft, but then his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues played together. I didn't want this moment to finish.

" I need you, now." I begged.

" We can't here Hanna." I pouted. "Later."

I kissed him. " I love you, Caleb."

" I love you too, Hanna. _So_ much."

" I know."

We kissed again

Then I turned around.

_Hey, Hefty Hanna! How r u? Miss me already? Don't worry I'm close. And know what? If I was u I would keep a eye, or two in ur boyfriend. Oh, and Ps. One people close to u is not who u think he is. So I woud find out before too late. I love to know everything, XoXo -A_

I turned to Caleb. "One people close to you is not who you think _he_ is."

" Caleb, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

" No."

" Are you in the A TEAM?" I yelled. His eyes showed hurt at my question. then I realized a bit too late that A was just manipulating me.

" What?" I shaked at his cold voice.

_Hannakins, you know I can't lie. I love secrets Xx -A_

" Are you in the A team?" I said more quietly. " Hanna, Of course not, for god sake. I love you. I thought you felt the same."

" I do."

" No Hanna. Actually you don't. I helped you with all this shit and you just dont care." his eyes were emotionless.

" I care." He turned around, trying to leave.

" Are you breaking up with me?"

" I didn't say it. I just... we need a time, a break. To be apart." _I wanted to scream I need you how the hell can you even think I can handle this all by myself _but I didn't. I was afraid to break telling that. I was afraid to cry.

" Hanna... Please say something."

" Go. Leave me. You were right Caleb. I don't care." Of course I didn't mean it. I was hurt.

" Fine. Goodbye Hanna." when he left I got the need of purge. I got to the bathroom. I cried so much and did what I had to do.

_Where are you? Xx -Aria_

_At the bathrouoom. come here. Xx -Hanna_

_Are you ok? _

_I'm fine Aria. It's not... U know. U and A and Ali r the only knowing it. _

_Fine I'll be there. XoXo -Aria_

I smiled. Aria cared too much. I was fine, it was just a little habit. It was just a little cute lie...

I whipped away the tears, replacing my makeup. Then Aria was there.

" Hey. Are you ok?" I sighed. That was annoying.

" I'm fine, Aria. Dammit." she smiled to me. " Fine. Why did you tell me to be here?" she asked.

" A has texted me twice. He/She says someone close of us is in the A team? Do you have any guess?"

" Nope... Someone close. Caleb?"

" No, Aria. No Caleb." I sighed. It was so difficult since A was in our lifes. We needed to hide and A was everywhere.

" How can you be so sure?"

" He helped us with A a lot, actually. We broke up because I thought it was him. Ok?"

" I'm sorry, Hanna."

" I know. Now go find your prince/hot english teacher and shut up! " We hugged and she left.


	6. The sweet sound of betrayel

**Ok, you all know I don't own PLL (unfortunetly)**

**Needing reviews **

**I'm doing my best in this story and I know the first 4 chapters are small as hell, but now I'll make longer chapters and more interesting, in fact the first chapter is the introducion of every single one of the Liars.**

**If you aren't Haleb, Ezria, Spoby or Emaya, don't read this. Warned.**

**Review with ideas and I'll accept them all. In fact I love people helping me because I have school now.**

**XoXo you know I love you all 3 **

**Chapter 6**

**Aria's POV**

After my meeting with Hanna I had to find Ezra. I needed to tell him about A and all this messed up stuff.

A new text message. Wow. Timing is a bitch.

_Hey, Aria! Miss me already? I'm close... One of you will go away today. Guess who?! Tik Tok! Xx -A_

_"Are you fuckin kidding me?" _Aria said to herself. She hated A so much.

Another text message. Great.

_Hey, Aria. Are we up tonight? Xoxo -Jake_

How could I forget? I NEVER BROKE UP WITH JAKE! Shit, shit, shit.

_Yes, we need to talk. -Aria  
_

_Fine baby where to meet? -Jake_

_At the yard of the Halloween house. -Aria_

_Ok, Xx I love you -Jake_

_See ya. - Aria _

She coudn't say I love you too, because she didnt love him. she never did. She wanted to forget Ezra, that's all. But Jake didnt know that and she let him fall for her. Fall deeply for her. She was a bad person. Horrible, in fact. She shoud have breaken up with her boyfriend, before kissing Ezra. But she loved Ezra. In fact, she was in love with him. And he loved her too. Like he said, too much for him to say.

And that was real love. Loving someone that makes the rest of the problems go away with just a kiss or a touch.

And that was the way she felted for Ezra, and she never felt for anyone else, no Jake, no Jason, no Noel. No one.

And Ezra was perfect. His dark hair and blue eyes. His smile. His body. It was more that perfect. It was like her brain said ajfhuwhgw and her stomach felt butterflies. It was the most beautiful feeling in the hole world.

Then the music started.

_Give me love like her_

_Cause latelly I've been waking up alon_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you I'd let them go_

_And that I'll fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

"Wanna dance?" It was Ezra. I blushed. He took my hand.

_Give a little time to me to burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips alow_

_My my my my my oh_

_Give me love._

_My my my my my oh_

_Give me love_

_My my my my my oh_

_Give me love_

" I love you Ezra." I admited.

" I love you too. So much." he kissed me slowly and I returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss and I gave him permision.

" Let's keep dancing."

_Give me l_ove

Then the song was over. It was time to meet Jake. " I'm going to the ladiesroom." I didn't give him time to answer. I left the house. Jake was already waiting.

" Hey." he went to kiss me but I didn't let him. "Don't."

" What's wrong Aria?"

" I dont love you."

" Wh-What?" He said. I could say he was so hurt. His eyes were filled in tears. "Why?"

" I'm already in love with someone else. And I'm happy." I knew this was bad but he needed to know.

" Is he the father of the kid i found?"

" Yea..."

" You said me you were available. You made me love you too much."

" I'm sorry."

" Don't. Don't pretend to care about us. About me. You just proved you can't be trusted. I'll never, ever forgive you for this, I hope you know that. I'll never forget you used me to make the love of you life jealous."

" I thought I was available. But I wasn't. I'm not. I didn't use you. I like you Jake, I do but..." his anger and hurt were making me sick. " I'm just sorry."

" Goodbye Aria. Till never."

Then he left. He left and then I knew that I didn't love him, because I didn't hurt seeing him go away. He was no love to me. It was Ezra all time. I had to messages. First was from Spencer.

_Where r u? Team Sparia needs to be together, u know. XoXo -Spence_

I sighed in relieve. But the second one...

_Dear Aria, wanna know who I am? I'm close to u. I'm closer than you think. I can be anyone in this bitchy little party. And remember, that the party only finishes when I say so. XoXo -A_

Come on.

She went inside. It was empty. Then the house's door slammed. She jumped in surprise.

Then she saw Emily and Spencer. But Hanna. Hanna wasn't there.

" Who more is in here?" I asked, slowly.

" Us, Toby and Ezra."

" EZRA?!" I said, blushing. " Something you wanna tell us miss Aria?" Spencer asked, smirking.

" Hmm, me and Ezra we are together."

" But he is still your teacher, Aria." Emily remembered. Spencer looked at her annoyed. "What, just because you can't be happy and we can, no need to jealousy." Spencer snapped, angrily.

" I was just REMEMBERING her! It wasn't with bad intensions."

" Of course, our saint Emily?! GO TO THE HELL!" Spencer yelled at Emily. Emily had tears on her eyes. Spencer was drunk, totaly wasted.

Then Emily left the room, crying. " EM!" I screamed. "Good job, drunk Spencer."

" I-I I didn't mean it. I know how much she suffered." She was shaking. I put my hand on her shoulder. " It's ok. It's your drunk spencer in the surface. You have the angry drunk, happy drank, depressed drunk..."

" Get some sleep Spencer. I'll go find Emily."

" Okay." She said. She was now sleeping on the couch. I kissed her forehead. She was going to apologise later to Emily.

_One, two, three, four, who of you is out of the door? Five six seven eight nine ten, I'll kill you. Oh, Beatles were always my scene. I really love them. You should have stayed together but our pretty little Spence couldn't stay quiet. Don't worry, I'm team Sparia, too. Xx -A_

Come on, this was getting insane! A was crazy and a psichopact bitch. She needed to find Emily, then try to go find a way to get out of the house find Hanna. New text message.

_Hey, baby, where r u? -Ezra_

I smiled at the text.

_Where r u, you mean? -Aria_

_Sorry babe. I'm in one of the bathrooms of the second floor. Come on find me I love you -Ezra_

_I love u too. I'll be there. _

The phone was quiet know. I got up the stairs and got in the first bathroom. No one there. Then the door closed behind me.

" GET ME OUT!" I shouted, panicking. I didn't want a panick attack.

" Sorry." I heard. I recognized the voice. It was the most perfect voice in the hole world. Ezra.

" How could you?" I started sobbing. " How could you?"

" Aria, calm down. You're gonna have a panick attack." I was trying to breath but I couldn't. Then everything went dark.

When I woke up, I was in someone's lap. Ezra. I tried to get out. He was dressing a black hood. A team symbol.

" Let go of me." I ordered. He let me go. I tried to open the door. Locked. Great.

" Open the damn door, Ezra."

" No." he said simply.

" Why?" I said quietly.

" Because... I need to protect you."

" What do you mean, Ezra? You are hurting me, not protecting me for anything. I'll never forgive you."

" I know." he seemed sad. I shouldn't care. But it was him. And I care about him. And I trust him. " Tell me why you joined them."

" What's the point, you won't believe." I shaked.

" I will. I promiss you Ezra." he looked at me. His eyes were tearfull, innocent, and filled in love.

" I did it so I could protect you. They would hurt you if I didn't join them. And I love you so much that it hurts."

I kissed him. I know I should be mad, but I couldn't. I believed him. I trusted him. And I absolutly loved him too much for someone to say.

We stayed like that. Me on his lap loving the sound of his heartbeat, and kissing him sometimes. Because I loved him. And he loved me too.


	7. Drunk Hastings in action

**I need reviews :( I have almost nothing.**

**I don't know if you want me to keep writing because no one reviews. You dont even need to have an accont. :/ **

**Here I'll help you to figure out who killed Toby's mother! You'll be surprised.**

**Missing PLL. October 22th COME FAST! **

**I love all** **the**** readers and I accept any kind of reviews.**

**I hope you like this chapter. ****No, baby, I dont own PLL. :( **

**Remember I'm from Portugal so it's harder to write without any mistake, even me being good at English.**

**WARNING: if you dont like this couples, DON'T read this story. Spoby this chapter.**

**Review me with ideas. Thanks love you XoXo -A (ahah)**

**Chapter 7 **

**Spencer POV**

Me and Toby got to the Halloween party. We were happy and sweet with each other.

" Toby." Oh, come on, Mrs. Dilaurentis? "How are you darlin"

" Hm, fine thank you. And you?" I smiled to him.

" Dealing." she answered sadly. " My sweet daughter is dead so it's nothing to do." I felt bad for her. Poor women, Ali was dead, Jason didn't care a bit and her husband left her after Alison's dead. It was normal she felt bad. But she was still dressing very well, a skirt and a shirt and high heels.

" I'm sorry..." Toby said. And I knew when he said it he had nothing else to say.

" Spencer, dear? How are you, by the way?"

" Fine, Mrs. D." she smiled at me. " Oh, you don't seem that good honey."

" What do you mean?"

" Come on, you seam scared. You are always looking to everywhere afraid of something. Is that A or what you girls call it, back?" I looked at her surprised.

" No, not at all. I'm just always allert." Mrs D. smiled. " Darling, you do good, you cannot trust anyone. Oh, and Jason is here."

" Ok. Toby can you get me a drink"

" Yeah sure, I'll right back." When he left I could ask everything to the woman in front of me.

" You know more." she looked at me, emotionless. " Excuse me?"

" You know something. Is Ali alive?" I snapped, annoyed.

" Gosh no. " she was lying. I knew it.

" Look you can try lie to me, but I knew you learnt do lie with Alison and so did I, so dont try to fool me. I'm smart enough to know when you lie. The only person that lies briliantly is Ali."

She was so dumb. She didn't know how to lie.

" Look, show some respect. I'm older than you, little girl."

" Oh, come on, save it." I was getting pretty mad. And anyone likes a mad Hastings. Specialy me, Spencer Hastings always wins.

" I don't know if she is alive! I dont know at all. I see her times and times but then she goes away and I think it's just my damn mind!"

" Thank you." then I turned around and got to my hot boyfriend.

" Does she know anything?"

" I guess she isn't telling me the truth. not at all. And i'm never ever ever wrong." he kissed me.

" I know. You're a damn Hastings." he smiled and I kissed him again. " The best of the Hastings."

Then I was drinking a whiskey glass and after being VERY drunk, I got in the haunted house with Toby. He was hugging me and mocking me for not being sober.

_Give a little time to me_

_To burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips alow_

_My my my my my Oh_

_GIVE ME LOVE_

_my my my my my oh_

_Give me love..._

Toby and I danced at the song, while I sang the lyrics. " I love you." he said.

" And I love you too." we kissed so slowly like if we were afraid our lips to break.

" Spencer?"

" Yea?"

" The door, it doesnt open! WE CAN'T GET OUT!" My mouth opened at that. A.

_Tik Tok, makes the clock._

_ You have 2 and half hour to find out our little Alison. If not, bye bye to our perfect liars. Xo -A_

" Fuck." I said, biting my bottom lip worriedly. I showed Toby the message and he looked at me confused what to do. I didn't know neither.

" I'll go for a walk in the house. Sit down there and wait for someone." he kissed me goodbye and waited. When I got bored I drank a bottle of vodca and giggled. _Jesus, Spencer. You are so drunk! _I thougt to myself. Amazing. Drunk Spencer in scene.

someone opened the door. Emily.

She was alone, and looked damn sad. And so not drunk. Not funny.

" _Hey."_ she said, with a smile. " You are so wasted Spence."

I gigled. " I know! It's so GOOD! " she laughed. " Dont kill anyone, Spencer" she warned me, trying to act serious. But she let a laugh escape.

" Don't worry, I'm awesome."

" You're a Hastings."

" Yes, I am. Unfortunatly I have a bad witch of a sister. And the devil has a name: MELISSA HASTINGS, the one and only." we laughed together to the sympathetic drunk Spencer. But there are so many drunk Spencers...

_Hey, Spencer and Em! Where is Ali? Is she alive? Ahah find out and dont beat the time. Xx -A_

We looked scared to each other. _No. No. NO. NO DID I SAY DAMN NO_?! I thougt to myself, reading Emily's mind.

" A is gonna kill us, Em. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" We'll find out. Let's go, even drunker, you are smarter, so move your lazy butt of that sofa and come."

I drunkly smiled and gigled.

Then we walked the house, chatting and waiting for Aria, or Han. But nothing. We found nothing but a card that said.

_Half hour is gone, girls. Oops. I would hurry. Tik Tok, Toby on clock. -A_

COME ON! NO MORE CLUES? Just the fuckin tik tok? Wow and now Toby, the love of my life, the reason of my living, was in the table, in the game.

World war A began. And there is no escape but the death. Ok, ok, wasted Spencer is pretty depressing.

**Then it happens the Em and Spencer fight and after that...**

I woke up after my huge fight with Emily. AHHHHHH, such a headache. Shit. I told her things I didn't mean. I was drunk. _NO NO NO NO PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T_! I begged God. Yeah, I did, thanks. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock.

_I have only 1 hour a half left! _I screamed myself. Hurry up and find Toby, Em, and Aria.

And where the hell was Hanna? That girl couldn't be alone out there. Oh, she was with Caleb. I sighed on relieve and got up lazily.

My mascara was ruined, i was pale, my hair was too wild. Shit. Shit. Shit.

_You know my fav quote: find it before it finds you... Xo -A_

A didn't want to find us. She/He wanted us to find her/him.

It was nothing but a game, where we were the star player. But it was a deathly game and our loves were in game.

I sent a mensage to Toby: _Where r u? I'm scared Tob. Pls tell me whr r u. Ly _

_I'm going to meet you. I know ur scared. Ly 2. Xo_

I smiled. I love you too. So sweet.

I waited 10 minutes and he was there. I hugged him with urge. I was so scared to lose him. I kissed him slowly.

" Let's find A."

" Game on, Bitches. Ali, now it's our turn to play."

I kissed his cheek and we looked for her. And then A.

We were an awesome team, really.

And we loved each other.

**Review! :)**


	8. Don't let a Fields sweet girl go

**Emily now :)**

**Hope you'll like it :) check out my new spoby story :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews SO much. It means very very much, really.**

**To Emaya fans. **

**Em's POV**

I was now on the party, feeling alone. Maya was so fun, her laugh, her curly chocolate hair, her smile, her lips.

My first girlfriend.

I wished she was here, then I'd be having fun. I got to the bar for another shot of liquor. Strong one. But I don't get drunk easily, and I love it.

" Drinking alone?" a sweet and seductive female voice asked. I smiled. Reminding me of her. _Maya_.

" Yeah..."

" You know that's not very healthy."

" Yeah..."

" Are you drunk?"

" No."

" Too bad, I like drunk pretty girls." I turned around and saw a beautiful body, not too tall, not too short, skinny, chocolate hair... _OKAY maybe you're drunk, Em_! No, I couldn't be 'cause I almost didn't drink nothing alcoholic.

" oh...god." I said, in shock.

" What's wrong? What are you doing by yourself? It's late..."

" Hm, I needed to sit down and I'm fine." _No you're not, Emily._ My mind was talking to myself but I didn't care about my brain. He was too serious. Bahhh.

" Fresh air is good. Let me walk you, Em. "

" How the hell do you know my name?" I snapped, angrily. Another member of A-team. This is getting boring, A!

" Em..."

The way she says my name. Only one person can do it. Only one person can make me smile when says my name like that.

" M-M-Maya?" I didn't notice I was crying till I felt the salty flavour in my lips.

" I'm sorry... " it's the only answer I get.

" For... What?"

" For... For see you suffer and say nothing. " I don't talk, I don't breath. I can't take this. I finally had in my mind that Maya wasn't coming back. I had.

" NO, NO, NO! You can't be real. I'm... I... You..." I didn't know what to say. I was confused.

" I understand. I'll leave." she gets up.

" Oh, no, no, no. Not in my world, miss. You can't just drop a damn bomb and walk away."

" I'm sorry..." She was about to cry. Her eyes were full of tears as she took her mask off. She was still perfect. Dark brown wavy hair, caramel skin... Perfect. Maya St Germain. The only think that didn't leave my mind even if I wanted to. The real, passionated love I've ever had. She was herself, not a fake barbie bitch who wears lots of makeup and ends up with the perfect guy. I liked she wasn't like the others. She was the one and only for me. I could never let go. But first I needed to know if she left 'cause she was bored and how the hell she faked her death. That's what was in my mind in that moment.

" Explain yourself, Maya" I smiled. She smiled back.

" I-I was being threatened by Lyndon and he was trying to find me and kill me. Then once he thought I was dead after shotting me in my leg and arm and I passed out, then he burried me and then a few minutes later i woke up and someone had saved me: Alison Dilaurentis. T-Then she told me I couldn't trust anyone and never come back to rosewood, because Lyndon and someone called A would kill me for good. She asked me how you were. She said you were close friends from before. Then I was so scared and I felt so guilty when I knew Lyndon tried to kill you that I was even scared to come back, cause you'd never forgive me. A found out I was never really dead and told me to come back or he/she would hurt you or even kill you. I came to this Halloween Mask party. Then I someone told me you and Paige broke up. I can't say I was sorry... but A texted me to tell you the truth. Whoever she/he is likes or cares about you, at least one member of A team. Ali drove me here. She was scared too, almost in tears. I missed you so damn much and I couldn't have you or see you and it broke me and I just cried so much! " she was now crying. " and I was a damn coward and let you suffer my damn fake-death and I didn't do nothing! Zero! I just watched you! I just ruined your chances to be happy! I MADE YOU KILL A GUY!" Î hugged her close while she cried hard. " Shhhh. It will be fine"

" I'm so sorry" she whispered.

" I know..." I kissed her.

" I love you, Emily. Can you ever forgive me?"

" I guess... But why didn't you tell me about Nate?"

" Nate?"

" Lydon's name to me. He was your cousin."

" I'm sorry, Em. I was scared of putting you in danger. And about A I was scared too. "

" He/She is threatening me as well. A lot of time. I put you in danger. And I'm so sorry, Maya. We both made terrible mistakes. But we'll get through this. I promise you. Hey, don't cry"

" It's happiness tears, I swear."

" We have to give a chance to our love. "

" Okay, this is too much blah blah blah to me, you know." Maya laughed and I smiled: that was my Maya.

I kissed her and we made out for some time till a text from A.

_Emily, Haunted house. _

_2 hour to find Alison._

_Tik Tok._

_Starts now._

_Xo -A_

" i'll go with you."

" You can't Maya. Please"

" Fine. But I'll wait outside, is that fine?" She asked hopefully. I smiled and kissed her slowly.

" Yeah, i love you."

" Me too, Em. You are my beautiful mermaid princess, you know?" I kissed her again and she smiled through the kiss.

I left and got in the damn house. Then the door locked by inside. Amazing. This is gonna be creepy. Very very very very did I say very creepy? Yeah, I guess.

_Are you sure Maya won't leave you again, Emmy? Sorry, E, but I can make her dissapear (forever, again). I would be extra carefull. Xoxo -A_

Now I was upset again. I needed a drink. Damn stupid house, not even a bar. And vodka. Very strong one. I wanted to make sure she didn't leave but i didn't have her new number. Or numbers. She was hidding, remember?

I need to find Alison fast and I CAN NOT CRY.

I listened someone inside the house. A VERY VERY VERY drunk Spencer. Oh sh*t, if I have arguments with sober Spencer, how will be a drunk Hastings?

**After fight with Spencer...**

I was drinking a bottle of old whisky and drank some. I was getting wasted. I was alone, empty. Spencer hated me and Maya had probably gone far.

Toby and I were not that close anyomore and Hanna was not anywhere to be found.

I had to find Spencer and apologise.

I searshed all the house, up down. I was tired and weak. Hungry. I fell down the stairs and someone grabbed me.

" Alison" here she was, right in front of me. My dead best friend. My first love. My depression. The reason of my letter. Alison. But i didn't love her, not anymore. It was always Maya.

" You're weak."

" I found you."

" Yeah, and now you're out of danger. You'll always be my favourite, remember? We were best best best friends. I'm sorry."

" I know."

" Come on." I couldn't stand up. She helped me and I supported myself in her shoulders. " And you don't care if the others die?"

" Not much. This is all a game and I hate to lose. CeCe knows it well."

" Are you A leader?"

" Nopp." she smirked, and it was scary. My life was scary. She got me an apple and I ate without a blink. "Wow. Have you learn that from Hanna?"

" You may care about me but I love the girls, and they're my real Bestfriends. And Maya is my true love. You don't deserve to be my friend."

" Oh." It was the only answer I got. " It's okay. You'll trust me"

" When you earn it. Trust is earned. Like all in life. So are you gonna help me?"

" You don't need more help."

_Emily and Ali, love again? Nahhhhh Emaya is sweeter :) Shipping they don't die soon. Imagine this lesbian romance? Always fun. You are safe. Xoxo -A_

I sighed. " I have to save them."

" I won't go. " Ali said. " You'll die because of your damn friends."

" Whatever, they're my best friends, my family."

" Goodbye, Alison."

" Bye bye now you're in danger. Let's play the game and win the best player. 1 and half an hour. Good work."

" But I don't know the rules." She was already gone.

_I love you Maya -Emily_

My phone rang.

_I love you too Em. You're my everything. Be safe. I'm here, promise -Maya_

And game was on again.


	9. Autor's note- READ!

**AUTOR'S NOTE (read please):**

i NEED reviews to continue. You can't just read. Please review this story if you want it to continue. Thank you. Thanks to all the reviewers.

-give ideas.

- tell me what you think of the chapter

- let me know what you didn't like

- others.

Don't come with hate, or i'll erase it.

REVIEW TO CONTINUE READING THE STORY!

Xoxo -Maria


	10. Game on

**One more chapter 3 review me please**

**Disclaimer: I OWN PLL ( just kidding :( )**

**Hanna POV**I was still outside. Everybody was now gone. I felt so weak, but that didn't stop me from drinking half a bottle of whisky. I was not THAT drunk. Ok, maybe a bit... But he wasn't going to show up. He was so mad. Come on Hanna, that was dumb. Telling him if he was A when he had helped me all the time. I could feel the pain on his damn brown perfect eyes. I was now crying.

"Please answer the call." I was talking to the phone now.

" Hello, Hanna?" His voice.

" P-Please I-I'm so so-sorry. I-I know you aren't A. Come b-back. I'm a-alone." I sobbed between the words.

" Shhh, hey. Where are you?" he asked, so soft as if he was talking to a baby.

" Going to the haunted house."

" Ok, don't come in without me. And don't cry." I could feel him smile in the other line.

" See you." I hung up. So weak.

_Hey Hanny_

_How are you? How about move your lazy ass and help your friends find Alison before it's too late. Good idea, hun?_

_You know you can't hide from me. In fact, I'm seeing all your steps._

_ -A_

Psycho bitch. I hate A so much. He just is ALWAYS screwing us.

Why didn't girls call me?

Why didn't they tell me to help them?

I didn't care right now of Caleb's orders. Let's go to the creepy little house in front of me. Were there ghosts? I HATE ghosts. They are so pale! And scary. What? I hate pale people! Not my fault.

_Aria, WTF? Where r u guys? - Hanna_

No answer. I entered in the house and smirked, knowing I was going to get a text from our least-favourite stalker.

_FINALLY! That was pretty annoying, you know?_

_Hannakins, don't try to run out the house because it's only opened by the outside. The only people you can text is me! I put a bomb on your phone and only pretty Ali knows how to turn it off. Tik Tok, bitches. 1 hour._

_ -A_

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Ezra. I was in top of him, with the head on his chest.

" I love you" he whispered on my ear.

" I love you." I said back. He kissed my nose and we stayed in a comfortable silence.

" The others are in danger..."

" They just have to find Alison. If not they die. And I'll keep YOU save, for the most I care about your best friends. I can't protect you all..."

" Please... I beg you. I-I would die inside if something happened to them, Ezra." a tear ran down my cheek. He wipped it away.

" Fine. But you WON'T cry."

" Ok!" I screamed. He put his finger on my lips in a pretty sexy way. Damn, this was getting hotter and hotter...

" Shh!" He said, pleading with his eyes for me to do not scream. " Fine." I said, low this time. He sighed and kissed me. Then he helped me to get up. " Come."

" You are my perfection." I admited, smiling.

" You are my Minnie." he said. I hadn't got it. He smirked. " I am the Mickey, you are the Minnie" I laughed and kissed him.

We got out of the room.

Spencer and Toby were the first ones to be found.

" Hey, Spencer."

" Don't scream! I have a back headache."

" It isn't called headache, it is called alchool after effect." I laughed.

" Shut up." Toby put his arm on her shoulders and had a serious face.

" How to find Ali?"

_Don't be doubtfull. I'll give clues. 1- In the the fire or the water, you will get the next clue_

_-A_

" This isn't time for jokes, A!" I screamed.

_I heard you -.- -A_

WTF, A was really kidding us. Not funny but he/she makes the rules, we are part of the dolls of the game. The barbies.

" In the middle of the fire and water... It has to be a metaphor. The fire is the side where the own of this house used to do the fire to camp and the water is the swimming pool. Aria and Ezra will go to the fire, me and Toby to the pool. Whoever finds Emily, will take her with them. " Spencer said, like a boss.

" I'M HERE!" Hanna voice echoed in the house.

" Damn Hanna, my head!" Spencer said between her teeth.

" One and two is eleven!" Hanna yelled.

Ezra looked at me with a Is-she-that-dumb face mixed with the What-The-Hell face. I shrug.

" She is a bit wasted."

" No I'm not!" Hanna smiled to me. " I'm just more intelligent than you one and two is... ok, I made a mistake. I was going to say twelve, because putting the two next to the..."

"OKAY HANNA, we've understood." Spencer pouted.

" Come Ezra to the fire. Hanna go with Spence and Toby. Em will stay with us. "

* * *

**Spencer POV**

Hanna was giving me a headache from Hell. She just didn't stop TALKING.

" HANNA SHUT UP! My head is tired of your voice and words and whatever that comes out from a mouth!" I snapped. She faked a pout.

" Sorry. But did you know Nina Dobrev..."

" SHUT UP!" Toby and I screamed at the same time, looking at her.

" Okay, sorry, God" she muttered under her breath.

_Finally she shut up._ I thought, angrily.

When we got to the pool, the door closed and Hanna's face got pale.

" God, God, God!" she mumbled.

" We're in the wrong place. What will now happen to us, Han?" I asked, nervous.

" Now you say ME to be smart!" We didn't take long to figure out, the room started to get filled in water. A was going to drown us!

Toby got to me and hugged me, holding me closer. Hanna was trying to figure out how to get out of there. Yes, Hanna Marin. The blonde one.

" Why are you trying so hard, Han?" Toby asked.

" My 1000 $ clothes will be ruined. And my Chanel MAKEUP!" He rolled his eyes and so did I.

" But you didn't buy it, you stole it! "

" And so what?! It's still worth the money!" She argued.

" Whatever. At least, you have a reason to not wanting to be drown." I laughed. She smirked.

" Yeah... Hope that Ezra and Aria (EZRIA) are having more luck..." Hanna sighed at Toby's sentense.

" Yup."

Hanna looked at everywhere, looking for a way out. But she didn't want to swim UNDER water, because of her Chanel makeup and clothes, really?

I got under water and tried to swim, with the wet dress sticking in my legs.

_Hey pretty liars! How r you? Having fun trying to survive. You have to find the key. _

_This hour is just to complete this 1rst challenge or die! This is gonna be so much fun._

_ No rules to know, no fair play. -A_

No fair play. What did she meant? Oh, no, maybe Ezra and Aria were not having luck.

A got us trapped.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was now trying to find them after the chat with Alison. I choose them. They are my best friends. I need Maya. I heard the door opening and then closing.

" Hanna?" I heard someone calling. Caleb.

I got downstairs.

" I just got one text and I bet they got other one."

_Don't be doubtfull. I'll give clues. 1- In the the fire or the water, you will get the next clue -A_

" I don't know who got in what place... I just know the water must be the swimming pool I used to play with Ali in here."

He sighed and ran a hand through his brown long hair.

" I'm worried."

" I know, Caleb."

_Well well, finally decided to join the party. I'll get you to be next to Han in her death. Fire fire in there. -A_

" Bluff. She is in the water. I know A's game. " I whispered in his hear. He nodded and got on his way.

I had to find out where was fire. And quickly.

" The garden of the barbacue" I smiled and ran to there. No one was there just me. And then I figured out I was on the right place, because everything started burning. And where were my friends? I didn't know. I just had to get out of there. The faster possible.

I was circled by the flames, the warm and the smoke were uncomfortable to my nose. My head was aching from the orange.

_You just have to survive to win the first challenge. -A_

**10 minutes later:**

I had been trying to find a way out. Nothing. The flames were closer. The trees were now falling, almost in my head.

Before everything went black, I thought in her. Maya.

In the moment we first met, in our first kiss in Kahn's party. When everyone found out I loved girls. When my parent accepted it and Maya was in our first dinner.

Our first date in cinema (we really didn't see much movie)

How Maya was dead.

How Maya said she loved me.

The most clear moment in my head was when she made me a surprise : " If the sharks don't let you in the water, I'll bring the water to you." then our kisses. All them. All the promises and all the lies. And all the love.

That was before everything went black.

**Ezra's POV**

We had been trying to find the place. And we didn't till we saw a field burning, smoke everywhere. I hugged Aria when she saw we couldn't come in. When she thought Em was dead. When she cried hard.

Then we saw it had been all a trap. We didn't even notice that we had just been kidnapped.

**After waking up...**

I woke up with my arms and legs tied up in a cold stone floor. Aria was unconscious by me side. She looked an angle. A messed up, beautiful angle. The love of my life.

But we were locked, I guess. I saw someone coming in. Someone of the A team. The winner of the game. He/she was wearing a creepy mask.

" Hello." American and female, for sure.

" LET US OUT! She's hurt!" I shouted, trying to fight against the hunger.

" What would be the fun of that?"

" It isn't all about fun."

" Oh, that's for you. I like a cute little game with my bff." She laughed and it was the most annoying sound in the earth.

_To be continued..._

**REVIEW PLEASE 3 Hope you like it xoxo**


	11. Round 1- Done

**One more chapter updated :)**

**Hope you all like it,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or Tyler Blackburn would not be in Ravenswood :'(**

**Spencer's POV**

We were drowning. The water has almost filled the all room.

Hanna was trying not to panick.

She dove, to my surprise she was a good swimmer. Hanna Marin, yes.

She came to the surface " don't look at me like that, I was on a fat camp. I know how to swim, so SHUT UP"

" Did you found out anything?" Toby asked.

" Nothing." she sighed, defeated. I was getting frustrated. A wanted us out, so she/he had to have something there as a way out. Someone knocked the door.

" Hanna?" It was Caleb. Relieved, she swam to the door.

" Caleb...We can't get out..." she cried out.

" Shh, calm down and try to find somehow." he said, softly.

I looked around. A saw. Amazing.

I took the saw in my hands and said " I'll cut the wooden locked closet that I bet it has a secret passage."

I started and Hanna looked at me with the psycho-friend look. " Hey, I'm saving YOU! " I laughed at her face after my answer to her silent question.

when it was cut I saw we had to put a password on. " Shit" I let out. Hanna and Toby came to see.

" Shit" Hanna said. I looked at her with a really-hanna-don't-say face. That girl could be REALLY annoying, you know?

" CALLEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBB!" Hanna called, too loud. I looked at her with murdering eyes. My headache had just got much worse. Thank you, Hanny.

" Yeah?" I heard the other male voice out the room.

" Can you figure out the password?"

**20 minutes later...**

" FINALLY!" He screamed. " I found out, guys. I'll write on a paper and send you through the door." Hanna smiled, proudly, I guess.

After a bit, the paper was on Toby's hands. So hoooooootttt... FOCUS Spencer.

" Spencer. Come here. " he said, sweetly. I swam there and saw the paper with attention, trying to figure out what the words meant. SSAWEGHHB.

" WTF, Smart Spencer, Aria Weird, Emily Gay, Hefty Hanna, Bitches"

Hanna was on shock and blushed at her nickname. I smiled gently to her. I inserted the password and that thing opened.

We stared. " We have to slide. " I said to them. Toby nodded. Hanna, on the other hand.

" WHAT? Don't you even think I'm going to do that! I'm not five and this pants are more expensive than you!" Hanna argumented.

" Hanna, again, you stole that, not bought it..."

" It's more expensive then! You know how much I spent on the glasses and hat to no one see me?" Now I was mouth opened.

" Whatever Hanna. If you don't slide down there, I'll push you. Me and Toby." I threatened.

" HEY, not fair!" she pouted, like always.

" Come on, now!" I ordered.

We slided down, my on Toby's lap and Hanna in front of us, always shouting things like _This is dark! _or _My makeup and clothes are dead now, thanks guys!_

Now we were on the main room of the house and sighed. At least not dead by now...

**Aria's POV**

I woke up in a dark room next to Ezra. He was awake.

" What happened?" I asked, a bit scared. My legs and arms were tied up and so were Ezra's. I moved myself.

" Finally." Someone in the room said. I was now terrefied. Was this a dream? A very bad one?

" W-who are y-you?"

" Oh, god, don't shake, it's not atractive." she said. A. Now all I could think of was that the quote: " Wake me up when it's all over" of Avicci was _really _apropriated for that moment._  
_

" A?" I guessed.

" Yup. Still, what I want is simple, you know?" I could feel her smirk behind the mask. I looked wildly at her. " Come on, Aria, be a big grown up girl and don't be scared." Ezra glared at her, but didn't say anything.

" Who are you?" when I asked that she slapped me, hard. Oh, I just wanted throw acid on her face and see her die, like in Saw.

" Silly girl, don't ask, just listen." she said, in a I'm-better-than-you annoying voice. I frowned.

" Now, you two will do _exactly _what I say. In the time I say. If you disobey me, I'll make you pay."

" But I am your team." Ezra said.

" Oh, I was _just _using you to hurt Aria and not kill your Malcolm. Now I can kill her and him. You are so useless now... People wanting revenge are more usefull than people that want to protect their loved ones, Mr. Fitz. And to me, it'll be SO much fun to see you like my servants... Don't you agree?"

" You just sound like my _Ex-BFF_."

" Oh, Ali? Hm... You have to find her, but I think that game will be for the others. Better, let's make groups." she said in a teacher's voice. " And no, you may not choose. I like play my games in my own rules. It's funnier. "

I coughed loudly. She kicked me on the leg. I cried out in pain.

" Never do sounds without my permition. You may only just _breath _with me being in my nice mood. So don't try to make the game yours."

" Ok." I nodded.

" Then you'll have to find out who the people I ask you are in the first place."

I sighed. Funny. This seemed easy.

" A people in A team. You both have to say different people, Ezra a girl and Aria a guy" she said. My mouth was now open and in shock.

Ezra smiled. " You." he said.

She looked now annoyed. " I can't say THAT's wrong. But it doesn't count! Other!"

" 3...2...1... Aria, your turn."

" Hm. I don't know." I tried. She didn't laugh so it wasn't good. She kicked me. Three times.

" Wrong answer. 2 more tries." she smirked. Her mask was creepy.

" hm... Ezra?"

" DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" she kicked me and punched my face. Ezra tried to reach me. So sucess.

" It-it's Spencer's ex. Wren!" I tried, hopelessly.

" Finally. Bitch." she snapped, slapping me. Autch.

" Your turn, Mr. Fitz" I was now red of anger, she was like, flirting with him, right in front of me. what psycho does that?

" Ok." he said back.

" Start. Now."

" Hm... Paige?"

" Na na na na." she kicks him, hard. " 2 more shots."

" hm... Aria?" another kick and this time I wanted to kick him too. Aria wtf-

" Hm, CeCe Drake. " he tried once again. She smirked.

" Finally, she is such a psycho."

_Yeah? she didn't kidnap us, bitch _I thought. But I just nodded. Yes, I was scared. Come on, I was kidnapped _and _locked in a dark, probably for torture room.

" You have more 3 rounds of the game." then she left for a while and I looked to Ezra and whispered.

" I'll love you forever. "

" I'll love you forever too." he said, smiling in pain. I tried to reach him, and when I finally could, I kissed him.

* * *

**EMily's POV**

When I woke up, I was in one of the bedrooms of the house. Someone was lying in the bed with me. Maya. She saved me. I smiled.

" Maya..." I said gently. " Wake up, love."

" mmmmmmmm..." she said, opening her chocolate eyes. She was so beautiful. I kissed her.

" I'm so sorry for douting you would come back. I was a bitch. I'm so sorry..." I cried. She whipped away the tears with her thumb.

" It's okay, Em."

" I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

" Neither do I."

" We have to find Alison, Maya. Do you know how she looks like?"

" Blonde, blue eyes..." she smirked.

" Hum, I think that's Hanna you're talking about, darling."

" I know who Ali is, Em." she smiled, kissing my forehead.

" So now get your lazy ass out of the bed." I laughed, pushing her with me and the covers.

" Are you okay...? The fire and that shits." she said, nervous. I kissed her slowly and passionatly. " Yes. I love you, Maya. So come."

She got up and we both left the room.

_Congratulations, Em_

_You survived. Never expected. So now you need to go to round two. I'll give you some rules, just because I like our gay member of the group. Maya needs to know too, and I know she's reading this. Xoxo -A_

**_Review please._**

**_It will be continued._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated now.**

**This will be so much action.**

**Review me**

* * *

**Hanna POV**

One more text message.

_Really, I didn't thought you would ALL survive. You ruin the game, u know? Not funny. Round 2 is on -A_

Round 2? what? I'm so dumb, damn. I hugged Caleb, close, burrying my face in his neck.

" I want to go home." I begged.

" The door is locked."

" Shit." I heard Spencer say.

" What's wrong?" I heard Toby ask in a worried tone.

" A has just texted me." I pulled away from Caleb and got to Spencer. My sweet boyfriend followed me.

I watched the screen: _Round 2: You'll have to run against each other. Spoby VS Haleb? Perfect. The one couple that find Alison first, wins. The one who doesn't, dies. Xoxo this will be fun. Don't try to cheat, it is not funny. And it's against MY rules. -A_

" Wh-What do we do?" I asked.

" We fight for our lifes." Spencer said, and she truly scared me to death because it seemed one of that horror films like Saw where just one of the people could survive. " Together." She completed. _Hanna, you really have to start to let people finish what they're saying. _I thought, and rolled my eyes to myself.

I gave her my hand and she smiled sweetly at the gesture.

" But we can't find Ali, she finds us. She's like... Chuck Norris." I said.

" Yeah, but she will not kill us like Chuck Norris." She said, rolling her brown way-too-smart eyes.

Okay, now this seems that movie: You can scream but nobody hears you.

We found some blood in a wall. A message. _You may be the next. -A_

I shivered in fear and Caleb put me closer to him. And I apreciated it. A lot actually.

A arrow saying the left.

" Let's go in the right direction." I said. They look at me with a paranoic look. " A is always trapping us, guys."

" Good theory. Let's go." Toby agreed and I smirked. I WAS BEING KINDA SMART. Hey,_ kinda_ is good enough.

We got in the direction I said.

And no trap.

Then I tripped in some shit and a damn cage fell from the hell and was damn locked up. And then it started getting up and upper. Of course, I was the only one inside of that shit. And with that I was appart from the whole group and freed in somewhere I don't really know because it was dark. Then I let myself fall in the floor and cry my heart out.

* * *

**Aria POV**

It was the morning and I smiled watching Ezra sleeping.

I had to admit I had a terrible night. Nightmares ones after others. I could paint it. It would be creepy, but I'm kinda weird and I like myself.

" Ezra" I whispered and he opened his blue eyes. His perfect blue eyes. The eyes that made me shake and smile. They made every pain and bruise go away from my body.

" Hey, beautiful."

" I miss you."

" I'm right here, princess." he said me.

" I know, but you seem so far."

" I want to kiss you right now... So much." I got the closest I could to him and kissed him with passion and love.

" Ah so cute. Don't stop because of me, lovely." A said.

I rolled my eyes.

" Ready for a round two?"

*look sorry but I have to stop here, I have to study :'(. Review if you want me to continue. Love*


End file.
